


[Podfic] 30 Days of Rinch Drabbles

by JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: A podfic collection of unconnected, fluffy moments. Posted every day in June 2017.





	[Podfic] 30 Days of Rinch Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [30 Days of Rinch Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063853) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



> Laaaate birthday present / laate Christmas present for talkingtothesky. Thank you for your unending generosity to me, and the Person of Interest fandom!

  


**Download mp3:** [MP3 rev4.zip (mediafire.com)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xpqdgoxmfvm14pl/30_Days_of_Rinch_Drabbles_MP3_r4.zip) 20MB

 **Length:** 00:29:00

 **Content Note:** Chapter 31 is a reader outtake. If you ever wanted to hear what happens between takes. Hint - for me it usually involves LOTS of cursing. Also, let me know if you run into any technical issues. I'm hella rusty.


End file.
